Thomas The Quartz (Esquilo30)
Thomas The Quartz '''(or '''Tommy '''by his friends) A.K.A '''Project TH0M45 is a new member of the Crystal Gems. He is a failed clone of Steven Universe, created by Apachite. Due to Amethyst messing up the cloning process, he didn't became evil nor loyal to the Diamond Authority. Appearance As Thomas is Steven's clone he slightly resembles him, except he's much slimmer, his hair and eyebrows are white as opposite of black, he has light yellow skin and wears a blue t-shirt with a red star as the opposite of pink and yellow. He also wears green shorts instead of pants and wears black and white sneakers. He has a light orange gem on his forehead. After the timeskip, Thomas begins to wear clothes just like Steven, but with opposite colors. He wears a blue jacket on his shoulders like a cape and a purple sleeveless shirt with a red star on it. He still wears his green shorts and his black and white sneakers. Personality Like Amethyst he showed to be fun-loving, carefree, loud and full of laughter, he is easily amused and very impulsive, except that he's rather goofy and eccentric, prone to mood swings and extreme reactions. He seems to take little seriously and his logic is often dubious, scatterbrained, though he showed to be surprisingly intelligent at times. He tends to make irreverent, nonsensical or borderline inappropriate comments, often indifferent to any offense he may cause. His moods and reactions are extremely unpredictable; while generally an eager being, he's capable of being friendly and easy-going as easily as he can be indignant and angry. While he may be crazy, he's still potentially dangerous; he also showed to be quippy and tends to taunt his enemies while fighting. He also tends to laugh at his enemies' expense during a fight. Like Amethyst, he also likes to give anyone a nickname, however unlike her, he has a habit of giving complicated nicknames in lieu of their proper names, such as "Giant Fist Mcboxing" (Garnet) or Pinky Bellybutton Star Warrior (Steven). He has a great love for squirrels and an obsession for chocolate pies. Whenever he's about to fight he shouts his battle cry: "It's Havoc Time!" His signature laughter is "Cha haha howr!" History After Steven got kidnapped by Yellow Diamond, she founds out that he's a human and gem hybrid, so she ordered Apachite and her Peridots to clone him in hopes to create an army of half human-half gem hybrids to aid her for universe domination, they created an artificial quartz gem and were adding some data for the cloning process, however when the Crystal Gems got in the laboratory just in time to rescue Steven, While Garnet and Pearl were freeing Steven, Amethyst went to destroy the controls which made the cloning machine to malfunction and explode. However despite destroying the machine, the cloning process was a success, but what they didn't expect is that the clone became crazy due to the machine's malfunction caused by Amethyst, he and the Crystal Gems managed to escape, when Amethyst asked his name, he tells them that he doesn't has a name since he was recently created, Amethyst names him Thomas due to his project is called TH0M45, while Steven jokingly calls him "Thomas The Quartz", which he liked his new name. He later became a honorary member of the Crystal Gems, often joining on their adventures to protect Earth and capture Corrupted Gems. Abilities When fighting he tends to taunt his enemies in order to induce them into do a mistake by making them mad. Whenever he hits the enemy he laughs at their expense which often make them feel annoyed or humiliated. Many of his attacks and techniques showed to be rather comical; he was going to punch Holy Blue, making her to defend her face but kicked her legs instead. He can summon a nunchaku as a weapon of choice but he's also known to summon other items in his gem; such as an electric guitar and bombs. He also fights in a comedic way, which he calls "Wacko Fu". Thomas can also shoot a beam from his gem. Skillset * Spin Bang: Swings both of his arms in circles, striking the opponent. * Russian Dance Attack: He jumps in the air and kick the opponent's face by doing a Russian dance. * Spin Attack: He spins and hits the opponent with his arms. * Jumpscare: He hides himself and jumpscare the opponent, he only uses it as a surprise element. * Shape-shifting: Like Amethyst he's also skilled at shape-shifting, specializing in turning the parts of his body into something. He can turn his fists into lion's paws so he can scratch the opponent. While punching he can quickly turn his fists into a boxing glove and even an anvil, sometimes he will turn his fist into a water squirt flower to distract the enemy. When putting his arms together, he turns them into a drill so he can dig deep underground, specially when he's going to jumpscare. He can turn his head into a wolf's head to bite the opponent. He can also turn his stomach into an audio box so he can do a sonic attack by playing his electric guitar. He can also grow a tail on his butt which he uses it to grab the opponent's leg and making them to fall on the ground. * Wacko Fu: Thomas will(sometimes) wear a black belt on his forehead, charges at the opponent hits their face with a mud pie, then does a double cupped ear blow and turns his hands into cymbals and does a cupped ear blow with them, then hits them with an uppercut while doing a hook 'em horns finger sign, then he holds the opponent and slaps their faces several times and then throw two punches and uses shape-shift to turn his fist into an anvil and punches them, and finally he grows a monkey's tail on his butt which coils the opponent's leg and pulls them, which make them fall on the ground. * Living Sleigh: An attack that Thomas can only use when Amethyst is around. He first forces the opponent against the ground and summons a sleigh dog's collar and a leash, then Amethyst turns herself into a husky and wears the collar with the leash and begins to pull Thomas, which he uses the opponent as a sleigh. The opponent is severely damaged while being dragged due to high speed. Thomas then jumps out of the opponent and kicks them. While this move is very comical it is also very dangerous. * Furious Woodpecker: Thomas grows bee's wings on his back, begins to fly and then turns his head into a woodpecker's head and pecks the opponent's head several times; He begins to peck the forehead, then pecks the left side of their head, then pecks the cranium and finally pecks the back of their head. * Crazy Swing: Thomas grabs the opponent's legs or arms, spins very fast and throws them, but he becomes stunned for a moment due to dizzyness. * Funny Peel: Thomas simply drops a banana peel at a chasing or charging opponent which often make them slide. * Mysterious Punch: Thomas announces this move and spins his arm and is about to throw a punch, but kicks them instead. This often makes anyone to point out that it wasn't a punch, which he often says "That's why it's so mysterious!" Unique Abilities * Spin Dash Comet: This move was first used In Return to Midgard. It is like Amethyst's Whiplash Spin Dash, except it is bigger, fast and powerful. Thomas gets surrounded by kii and rolls at the speed of sound. When he makes contact with something it can dig through a large enemy, leaving a hole on their body. If it is a normal sized enemy it just severely damage them. * Gatling Punch: Also debuted in Return to Midgard. Thomas uses shape-shift to grow a pair of extra arms and throw punches too quick to be seen with the naked eye. Relationships Crystal Gems Thomas became an honorary member of the Crystal Gems, he often joins on their adventures. While they might find him annoying(Pearl in particular) due to his crazy antics and comments, they deeply care about him, they often become surprised when he shows a bit of inteligence. Steven Universe Since Thomas is his clone, Steven acts like an older brother to him, the two get along very well and he often joins on Steven and Amethyst's shenanigans, it is revealed that Steven is the one who named him. Although Steven would often become creeped out or find it odd by his clone's crazy behavior, but along with the Crystal Gems he often becomes surprised when Thomas shows his inteligence. Sometimes he will ask Thomas to teach one of his moves. Garnet He gets along well with Garnet, while she usually tolerates his zaniness, she sometimes becomes creeped out by one of his nonsensical questions and sometimes gets surprised by his inteligence, unless she uses her ability to see the future. A running gag is that every time she and the other Crystal Gems are in stealth situations, Thomas would often insist to blow things up, which she often tells him not to. He likes to sit on her shoulder. Garnet often tells him that he can't break the fourth wall, as she claims bad stuff happens, which he often apologies to her. Thomas has high respect of Garnet, acknowledges her as the leader and often calls her boss or captain and to an extent "master". Amethyst Aside from Steven and Peridot, Thomas is close friends with Amethyst, both enjoy eating and sleeping. She would often becomes impressed by his moves and would ask him to teach her one of his moves. She doesn't agree by his crazy comments and would claim he has a peanut for a brain. Sometimes the two fight over a last piece of chocolate pie. During the time after he was created, Amethyst taught him many of her habits: Such as telling jokes and playing pranks. As with Steven and Peridot, whenever Thomas witness Amethyst getting hurt or poofed, he would fly into a rage and proceeds to punish the person who poofed/hurted her. Pearl Pearl often finds him more annoying than Amethyst, sometimes she will try to teach him to be less zane, however his antics often make Pearl to lose her patience, driving her nuts. But deep down she deeply care about him. Whenever he shows his intelligence, she would often tell him that he sometimes surprise her. Thomas often likes to tell jokes about her, when someone tells him that he makes fun of Pearl too much, he will point out by claiming that he just tease her and that there's a difference between making fun and teasing. Greg He loves Greg's songs and would often try to mimic him by creating his own songs, sometimes he gets annoyed by Thomas's wackiness. Peridot He gets along very well with Peridot and claims that she's the most inteligent gem he knows and often wishes that he was inteligent. Her influence made him starting to have a like to make "Meepmorps". At times Thomas will criticize Peridot's habit of calling everybody a "clod" by claiming to be the "worst insult ever", and will often suggests for her to think of a better insult. Apachite Apachite is Thomas's creator, despite working for Yellow Diamond, she and Thomas get along very well. She often views Thomas as a son figure and often joins on his adventures when her superior is not bossing her around. Along with Steven, Amethyst and Peridot, Apachite is one of Thomas's closest friends and will often fly into a rage whenever she gets hurt, injured or poofed. She often corrects Thomas's crazy theories or what he just said. Lapis Lazuli He is seems to be good friends with her and love her water tricks. She would often get annoyed by his insistance to make a squirrel shaped water. Jasper Although he never met her, he heard stories about her and often question if she was a robot or a wanna be comedian. Blue Diamond Along with Yellow Diamond, he never met her personally, but often questions if she was a personification of a queen or empress. Yellow Diamond Despite being created by her gem scientists, due to Amethyst messing up the cloning process, he didn't become loyal to her and he often thinks that she's nothing but a big jerk despite never meeting her personally.Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Approved Characters Gallery Feel free to add any image of Thomas. Trivia *Thomas is very well(if not) known to often breaks the fourth wall and making references of other medias. Usually in RPs and (probably)fanfictions. *Out of all Steven Universe characters, Thomas sings in every episode, while usually the characters would sing only once per episode. *Thomas keeps a plushed squirrel named Skippy, which he talks to it, as it were alive. *Thomas can't drink coffee and energy drinks as it makes him even crazier and hyper. *Some of Thomas's abilities are references of anime/video game characters' moves. Just like Amethyst's Spin Dash is a reference of Sonic the Hedgehog. *His Spin Bang is a reference to both Hare's Spin Bang from Monster Rancher and V-mon's V Punch from Digimon. *His Funny Peel and Living Sleigh are a reference of Sasquatch's Big Trap and Big Sledge from Darkstalkers. *His Gatling Punch is a reference to Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Gatling from One Piece, Jibanyan's Paws of Fury from Yo-kai Watch and both Machamp's and Hitmonchan's Pokédex entries from Pokémon. *His Furious Woodpecker is a reference from Bean's Terrific Peck Attack from Sonic the Fighters. *Apachite belongs to Devan4590 who gave me permission to mention her. *Thomas wearing his jacket like a cape is based on the Bancho; Japanese juvenile delinquent who are depicted wearing a jacket like a cape, a hat, wood sandals and has a leaf/stick on their mouth.